fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Erza Scarlet vs. Kyôka: Rematch
Erza Scarlet vs. Kyôka: Rematch is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet and Tartaros Nine Demon Gate Kyôka. Prologue As Erza and others arrive to a certain room, with Franmalth confirming that this is the control room, they witness the former chairman Crawford Seam activating the Face device. Erza rushes to stop him, however, her body suddenly moves on her own and her hands reach for her neck. The four Exceed, as well as Minerva, suffer from the same fate and the group soon realizes that it is the effect of Macro as Kyôka and Seilah appear in front of them. The latter confirms that it is her Curse that is controlling the deceased chairman and Kyôka teases Erza, reminding her of the moments in the torture chamber. However, at that moment, Mirajane appears, crushing into Seilah in her Satan Soul form in order to nullify the Macro Curse. Seilah apologizes, but Kyôka praises her for her efforts, noting that the chairman has finished the work. The group then begs Erza to stop Face and Titania dons her Armadura Fairy, prepared to stand against Kyôka, the one that holds all the necessary information.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 398, Pages 10-19 Battle Erza then charges against Kyôka, determined to prevent the activation of Face. Even though the Demon states that it is too late for that, Erza continues her assault, delivering a slash which Kyôka deflects and then replies with her own claws. Erza manages to dodge the attack, as well as the remnants of a pillar sent her way, and kicks the demon, followed by an attack with her sword, which amazes the spectators of the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 399, Pages 2-6 Kyôka grins, praising Erza for her prowess, however, before the fight can continue, the two hear an unknown sound, soon to be revealed as Acnologia's arrival and later, Igneel's intervention.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 399, Pages 10-11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 400, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 401, Page 4 Unbeknownst to Erza, Kyôka is then contacted by Mard Geer's Telepathy and receives an order to fuse with the Face control console through Organic Link Magic in order to speed up the activation of Face, but at the cost of her life. She then challenges Erza to kill her in order to stop Face, with the latter commenting on the former's confidence. Kyôka's words are proven to be no mere boast as she enters her Etherious form and lands an attack that destroys a part of Erza's armor, much to her surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 402, Pages 10-19 Kyôka then lets out a scream and the group notices Face's timer rapidly going down, with Minerva urging Erza to hurry up, so Titania requips her Black Wing Armor just to be blown away by Kyôka . The Demon notes that her Curse lets her increase her own power without limit and also reveals that her life will end upon Face's activation. Erza is surprised to hear this, but continues attacking while Kyôka states that she has no regrets if this means reuniting with Zeref. Erza requips her Heaven's Wheel Armor to continue the battle and claims that they are just choosing death. Not wanting to hear these words, Kyôka activates her Curse, causing torrents of energy to hit anything in the area, Erza and her comrades included. Kyôka explains that now, a simple touch will cause a severe pain, which she demonstrates by kicking a defenseless Erza. However, the Demon continues and takes all five senses of Erza, much to her friends' horror. Kyôka then rejoices over her seeming victory and bears down on the Mage, claiming that Erza shall not die, but rather become a puppet of the Underworld King. Much to everyone's surprise, however, Erza slowly stands up, claiming that even without her senses, her friends are what lights her way and punches Kyôka , dubbing the loss of that light as the ultimate pain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 403, Pages 2-19 Kyôka freezes her movements, unable to comprehend what is happening and Erza delivers yet another strike, albeit causing pain to herself due to Kyôka's Curse as well. Kyôka questions Erza's ability to know where her opponent is, while Erza's friends speculate about another sense. Meanwhile, Erza punches Kyôka one more time, affected by the pain again. An enraged Kyôka moves the timer yet again and then proceeds using her claws to hurt Erza, causing her to feel as if a part of her body has been torn off. In a fit of rage, Kyôka continues assaulting until Erza manages to evade one of the attacks and delivers a powerful kick. While Kyôka questions whether Erza feels no pain or fear, Titania summons two swords and slashes through the Demon, with Kyôka realizing that Erza is just too powerful as she falls to the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 404, Pages 2-13 Aftermath The group briefly rejoices, but they soon realize that a final blow has to be dealt to Kyôka in order to stop Face. However, Erza falls down as a result of the battle and thus, Minerva gets up, grabs her sword and thrusts it into Kyôka's chest. That is when she notices the Demon's smile and glances at the timer, realizing that it has counted down to zero. The Mages watch its activation as all the Magic is about to disappear from the continent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 404, Pages 13-18 References Navigation